


A fencing Bug

by Geeeny



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Save Me, have no idea what i'm doing, probably just a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeeny/pseuds/Geeeny
Summary: This is a Kagami x Ladybug OneShot created in cooperation with Facepalm_Fangirl on german Wattpad. In this case cooperation means she did the whole work and I just helped a little by embellish the translation so I don't feel completely useless. But anyways!Enjoy this perhaps-going-to-be-continued OneShot.





	A fencing Bug

_"Bye bye, little Butterfly"_ Suddenly my eyes opened and I could see black mist fading away around me.  
What had happened? Where was I?  
Tall, splendid walls carried a rich decorated ceiling and warm lights made the sculptures next to me shine. It looked ancient, like in Egypt somehow... was this a museum? Before I could really get my bearings, two figures in front of me pounded their fists together.  
"Pound it!"  
Confused I watched the taller one leave in a hurry, while it's friend came up to me. The girl wore a black spotted costume and her bright blue eyes were framed by a red mask. My eyes widened. This girl... could she possibly...?  
"Are you okay? You gave us quite a fright."  
Her voice... it sounded so warm and clear, so friendly. Just how I'd always imagined it.  
"I-I am fine!", I heard myself say while I marveled at her masked face. So it was true! Paris really was honored with the presence of the red warrior. Shiawase, the Lady Luck, or how she was called here...  
"Ladybug!"  
She smiled.  
"Uh, yeah, that's me! Do you remember what happened?"  
I shook my head, but suddenly a memory flashed through my mind. A silver sword... it jutted right out of my arm, that also shined silvery. The sword sped trough the air, first directed against this blonde boy, later against... oh no!  
"Forgive me!", I said and bowed as soon as she had helped me up. "I attacked you! My family is proud of their uprightness and I disappointed them. I am so sorry!"  
Declining she waved her hands.  
"No, no! Really, it wasn't your fault. I should apologize... I saw the akuma pass by, but I wasn't fast enough to purify it in time."  
I had read so much about her. Only naturally, she was a legend! The honorable, righteous heroine who fought in ancient egypt, roamed China during the regent of emperors and sorted things out in the Middle Ages of Europe. In japan too she was known for her will of iron and her strength. I inhaled every story my grandparents told me about her, the great Lady of Luck.

_Shiawase is a born fighter, every of her reincarnation is. Her blood may not be royal, but her heart beats with the firm of a leader. She's a princess of luck. Aren't I right, dear?_

My grandfather had nodded, like always when grandmother told me about Shiawase.

_Just like you, Kagami. Indeed, you've always reminded us of the beautiful heroine, little princess. You are just as strong as her._

But I had never heard them praise her _kindness_ before, her friendliness.  
With a mischievous smile she placed a hand on my shoulder  
"Your family is very important to you, isn't it?"  
Not really knowing how to answer I nodded. Everyone of the Tsurugi family had been a talented fencer, and as the only child of this generation I was expected to be perfect. But it was more than that. Fencing wasn't just a hobby, it bounded us, connected us to one great passion. As their little fencing princess I feared nothing more than disappointing them. But... that was what I'd done.  
Ladybug seemed to sense my desperation, her smile became sympathetic.  
"Your family can be very proud of you. Your fencing is incredible, no matter if as Riposte or as... What is your name, come to think of it?"  
"Kagami", I answered, here in Europe they said the family name last. "Kagami Tsurugi"  
"Well, Kagami, you should repeat the battle with Adrien. The win was clearly yours... even though it might have been hard to see from a certain position. It's a very complicated sport, you know? Uh, no, what I actually wanted to say was... you're talented, Kagami!"  
My cheeks might have turned a little red as I looked down, flattered. A heroine like her calling me talented... What an honor! Maybe I could really deserve the name Tsurugi...  
I followed Ladybug to the exit, where she sent me on ahead.  
"I need to search for my friend. He should hide here somewhere and I want to know if he's alright.", she excused herself and I nodded. I would apologize to the blonde one too as soon as possible. But before I had made one step, I hesitated.  
"I... Ladybug, you...", I started, but the words spun wild inside my mind, loosing their sense and turning into nothing more than empty compliments. What did I wanted to tell her? How much I admired her legend? How much I admired her? I bit my lip and bowed respectfully, lacking words.  
"Thank you for your forbearance. I feel honored to meet you in person, Shiawase."  
What an understatement... but for now it had to be enough.  
I turned around and left, just keeping straight on. As I reached the big place outside of the pyramid the clouds had already turned rosy and golden, but the skies still shined with their prettiest blue. I imagined it would always remind me of these sparkling eyes behind a mask from now on.  
Even after I talked everything out with the boy, Adrien, and arrived at home, the memory of her eyes followed me at every step.  
I smiled. Maybe my time in Paris wouldn't be as bad as it started. 

————— <•> —————

It was almost midnight when I heard the small noise. A knocking, almost too silent to notice it. Instantly every fatigue faded and I was wide awake. My hand seemed to find the hilt of my epée on its own, the familiar weight of the weapon calmed me down a little. It might not be as dangerous as the swords back in Japan, but it would be enough to put any burglar to flight. As silent as possible I creeped through the flat my mother had rented, following the quiet knocking that came from the balcony door. Today of all days mother wasn't home, she had business out of town. And I didn't know the emergency number here in France. _Wonderful._  
The knocking became louder and I could make out a dark figure behind the glass door. I took a deep breath, then I focused and sped ahead. The door flung with a sharp clink, automatically my rapier whizzed up to my opponent. A surprised, almost girly scream was to hear as the blade missed the burglars head by inches and he struggled to dodge my attacks. Triumphing I wanted to send him flying, but suddenly several things happened simultaneously. My opponent made a backwards somersault to the balustrade, pushing my saber out of its way with his foot. I lost my balance for a second, while I tried to get it back I lost my focus on the burglar. At the same time I raised the elastic blade again, a spotted yo-yo whirred around it and pulled it up to the burglar. Stubborn I clung to the hilt, causing myself to trip and fall.   
"Oh! I'm so sorry, that went too far.", a surprisingly high-pitched voice yelled and the yo-yo lost its hold. Shocked I watched how the "burglar" stepped in the light of a near street lantern.  
"It's just me.", Ladybug said. "I really didn't mean to scare you!"  
Dumbfounded I stared at her, my rapier fell clinking to the ground.  
"Y-You?!"  
_Congrats, Kagami, now it's the second time you attacked your idol._  
I felt how my cheeks turned red from embarrassment and I hurried to hide them with my hands. That's all I needed now! Ladybug seeing me bright red. I would not leave my room ever again, that's for sure!  
"I a-am so sorry! I thought you were a burglar."  
Oh god, I didn't say that out loud, did I?  
Luckily Ladybug didn't seem to feel offended.  
"Oh, uh, no problem! I should have ringed anyways... No, I shouldn't have come at all! I'm sorry. It's like midnight or something and I surely woke you up... I... I should go."  
Acting on impulse I made a step forward, scared she'd already leave so soon.  
"No! No, it's alright. I was awake anyways, so..."  
I cleared my throat and stood up straight.  
"How can I help you, Ladybug?"  
Nervously she scratched her head.  
"Well, uh... it's like this, I... I thought you could help me maybe... with my fencing. I'm taking lessons lately and if you could give me some coaching it would be easier to catch up with my teammate...s. And you've already been the second sword-themed Akuma, hence I wanted to be prepared for number three. Besides, I really think you ar- your fencing is amazing."  
"You're asking me to teach you fencing? Me? Y-You?!"  
"I totally understand if you don't want to! It was a dumb idea anyways... I'm sorry."  
"No! I'd love to help you! I just don't really know what to teach you. You've already beaten me by every trick in the book - twice, counting in your backflip attack recently."  
She giggled flattered.  
"Against Riposte I had help in form of a cat, it's belt and a radiator. And just now I used my Yo-Yo and showed off a little with my superpowers. I guess these tricks aren't those from the book, huh?"  
I smiled, happy she seemed to really want me to teach her.  
"Seems unlikely, you're right."  
Encouraged I picked up my epée.  
"If you really think I could help you, I'd feel honored to."  
And as long as I could spend some time with her, I was fine with everything. Eagerly I went inside and searched for the training Rapiers we had hanging on the wall. My gaze fell on the clock when I finally got one and I suddenly remembered another story I was told as a child. Of course my grandmother didn't mean to call Shiawase a princess like these of the fairytales, but better safe than sorry.  
"Uh, you're not going to detransform at midnight, are you?", I asked and gave her the epée.  
She laughed and shook her head.  
"Unfortunately I am no princess with a pumpkin, so it should be alright!"  
"Maybe. But I always was told Shiawase is more of a princess than all the royal ones put together."  
Ladybug spun her weapon around, then she leaned her head sidewards, which almost made me blush again. She looked... cute.  
"You've called me that earlier, right? What does it mean?"  
"Shiawase? Oh, it's just childish talking of me. I've heard many stories about a spotted heroine who fought evil all over the world... Her name, Shiawase, means luck."  
Ladybug didn't react so I lowered my gaze.  
"Dumb, isn't it? I'm sorry. I'll stop call you that."  
"No, no! I actually think it's sweet! You can call me Shiawase, if you want." Did she just blush? Hard to see in the dark, but for a moment I could swear her cheeks had turned rosy under that mask.  
I smiled shyly. Maybe I was a little too happy than I should be about her liking my nickname for her, but... dang it, she was just so adorable when she was flattered.  
"So, let's do some simple defense training, okay?", I suggested and she answered by going into a prepared initial position.  
As the time passed and her steps became more confident, I started to realize something.  
Maybe Ladybug didn't resemble her legend like I thought she would. She wasn't the serious, wise warrior princess I expected. She wasn't skilled at everything she did, instead she asked me, a mere student, for help. She didn't imprison the malevolent villain I was turned into, instead she supported me to keep up my fencing carrier. She didn't judge me for the stupid nickname I gave her, instead she said it was sweet.  
She wasn't a perfect princess of luck at all.  
"Uff", Ladybug uttered as I sent her to the ground the fifth time this evening.  
"Oh no! You've got me again!", she complained smiling. "Honestly, how do you do that?"  
"That's just training, really. You'll get better soon, you just need to keep training."  
She stood up and beamed at me with her brightest smile.  
"Guess I'll come back soon, then?"  
I responded with a boastful spin with my epée.  
"I guess so", I said smiling.  
_Who needs a princess anyways... Especially when you've got a heroine instead._


End file.
